A Silent Day
by Teigraite
Summary: Lucy has been having dreams, or nightmares, for a very long time but recently they become much more frequent, and alarmingly more dangerous to her health. A migraine becomes the least of her problems as she tries to understand what is happening while hiding it from the guild.


**I DO NOT own the characters in this story.**

She woke with a start, her eyes wide open and her heart hammering with dread and terror; for what she was unsure. Her long golden hair tumbled off her shoulder as she sat up, the comforter sliding down from her torso to gather at her waist. She took a moment to catch her breath, her hands going to grip her head as a migraine began. She sighed; this was not the first time she had woken up with these feelings. At first she passed it off as a side effect of becoming a working mage, after all they went through things others could only imagine but now worry began to take hold of her scattered thoughts; pulling them together and encouraging the girl to visit Wendy, her guild's healer and a fellow member.

She pulled the blankets off with one hand as she swung her legs over the bed, realizing that while the dreams could be a problem she should not let it dictate her entire day. With that thought she began preparing to head to the guild where no doubt her partner awaited.

Entering the guild she was immediately assaulted by her, questionably, favorite exceed, Happy. "Lusheee I missed you!" the blue feline yowled, his face buried into the girl's chest. She sweat dropped before a pang of pain hit her causing her to flinch. The movement caused happy to look up, his normal smiling face sketched with suspicion. She was saved from his questions as Natsu bounded forward featuring a beaten up face but victory in his eyes, he smiled wide and slung an arm around her as he practically yelled "Hey Luce, what took you so long I want to go on a mission!" Lucy's mouth began to curve into a smile before another wave of pain hit although she did not flinch having gained more control over the new and unwelcome presence.

Natsu, despite the dullness that everyone believed him to have, was not that dull. He was just very practical and tended to speak before thinking, well that is what Mira told him anyways. Regardless he knew something was wrong the instant his partner walked into the door, her shoulders were slouched and she looked tired. While anyone would pass this off as not enough sleep, which he himself thought as well, the moment he made contact with her a dark energy pressed against him before instantly vanishing. He questioned if it was even really there, maybe he should of gotten sleep himself. When Lucy slid his arm off of her, a vacant expression on her face as she lost herself in her own thoughts, he felt hurt; he really did want to go on a mission. She began to walk towards Wendy, leaving Natsu to stand there awkwardly looking at her. His eyes squinted before a fully intact chair hit him hard in the head. All worry vanished as he looked around furiously, spotting Gray snickering next to Gajeel. He picked up the chair and threw it back hitting Gajeel straight in the face, knocking him clean back. Gray snorted before laughing harder as Gajeel sat up with a pissed expression. He grabbed the chair, his strength crushing the seat of it as he stood up, "I didn't even throw it flame brain!" hey yelled before swinging the damaged chair into Gray's chest. Needless to say the three began to fight, leaving Lucy alone with Wendy.

Wendy didn't have to see Lucy to know she was approaching, glancing up preparing to welcome her close friend shocked her. The usual smiling Lucy had a grim expression on her face as her hand cupped her forehead. "Wendy, got anything for a migraine?" The girl nodded, answering back, "I can stop a migraine with my own magic it's no problem." She smiled as Lucy blinked her expression gratefully. Once Lucy sat down Wendy reached forward preparing to assess the migraine, only to yank her hand back. Her friend's forehead was as hot as boiling water. She gripped the girls shoulder, which even there was a hotter than normal temperature. "Lucy I think you have some sort of fever I need you to come to the infirmary, I feel if I tried to heal it even know that it would upset your body due to the instant switch in body temperature." Wendy hopped up quickly, nodding to Carla who was refusing fish from Happy before gripping the arm of Lucy and leading the poor girl towards the guild's infirmary. The sound of their shoes hitting the wooden floor down the hallway seemed to comfort them both, she safely got the older girl to a bed before telling her that she needed to report to the master about the issue as this was no normal fever. Lucy nodded but as she turned to go as arm reached out and grasped her arm firmly, Lucy's face was filled with determination as she spoke, "Thank you Wendy." She nodded before leaving the room.

The Master followed Wendy to the room that contained Lucy, only to open it and see Lucy was sitting up. Wendy rushed forward, "Lucy you shouldn't be sitting up right now your burni-" She paused as her hand had gripped the ice cold shoulder of Lucy's. She stepped back confused as Lucy stood up, answering the unfinished sentence, "It's alright, the migraine vanished just a moment ago and I feel completely fine." Lucy smiled, reassuring Wendy despite her suspicion. "It's alright but please let us know if you do have any more problems, alright? We are here to help you." Lucy nodded before leaving the room, they heard her screech and some type of furniture hit a wall before her yell reached their ears, scolding Natsu. Wendy turned to the short man, bowing deeply, "I apologize for bringing you here for nothing" She flinched as a hand touched her head before she heard a chuckle. "It is alright Wendy, you couldn't of possibly of known she would recover that quickly but it does concern me, she has been acting strange recently." Wendy agreed.

 **Alright so, this is basically a test chapter. It is short and simple, I have not decided set up for the entire length of the story and its progression will revolve around reviews and support.**

 **This chapter was to introduce the problem, some side effects, but also not provide ANY info on the actual problem. It's a pure mystery to you as long as it is a mystery to the characters in this story.**

 **Some info about the story:**

 **1) This isn't a romance story, I didn't decide who Lucy might end up liking. She may end up liking no one, it is how to story PROGRESSES. If she becomes closer to Natsu then so be it, but if not and it occurs with someone else, so be it. I am open to crack ships as well; this entirely revolves around the people who will be involved with the dreams.**

2) **This has no decided place in the manga/anime. I only read the manga now anyways too, so any new canon info will be manga based. Spoiler alert is here for the people not looking for that.**

 **3) This is also only to help my writing, I need to become less formal In the way I write and more fluid. This story is my new baby if it doesn't get past chapter one.**

 **5 Reviews for new chaptor mahn.**


End file.
